Twisted Slayers....
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: I have a 'book' of slayers carols, but THESE are filks and could not be defined as 'christmas carols'. Insanity within these chapters... Please read and review!!! ^_^
1. A Mazoku Known As Xellos....

Ok these are all parodies, and one is to Disney's Zorro, the others are pretty obvious… Yes these have been up before, but I'v

Ok these are all parodies, and one is to Disney's Zorro, the others are pretty obvious… 

Yes these have been up before, but I've been busy re-doing a lot of things…

***  
  
A Mazoku Known As Xellos  
  
Out of the night,  
When the full moon is bright,  
Comes a Mazoku known as Xellos!  
  
This bold monster dares,  
To get in Lina's hair,  
This very unique fruitcake Xellos!  
  
Xellos! Xellos!   
The Fox so cunning and free!  
Xellos! Xellos!   
What will your orders be?  
***


	2. How Much is That Xellos in the Window?

  
How Much is that Xellos in the Window?  
  
How much is that Xellos in the window?  
The one with the amethyst hair?  
How much is that Xellos in the window?  
I wonder how he got in there?

(Go ask Zellas… *grin*)


	3. What Do You Do With A Drunken Slayer?

(To the tune of, 'What do you do with a drunken sailor)

(To the tune of, 'What do you do with a drunken sailor)

What do you do?

What do you do with a drunken Xellos?

What do you do with a drunken Xellos?

What do you do with a drunken Xellos early in the morning?

Make him tell you all his secrets,

Make him tell you all his secrets, 

Make him tell you all his secrets, 

Then run away forever…

What do you do with a drunken Gourry? 

What do you do with a drunken Gourry? 

What do you do with a drunken Gourry early in the morning?

Dress him in drag and get some pictures,

Dress him in drag and get some pictures,

Dress him in drag and get some pictures,

Make sure to dodge him later…

What do you do with a drunken Lina?

What do you do with a drunken Lina?

What do you do with a drunken Lina early in the morning?

Leave her to go start some chaos,

Leave her to go start some chaos,

Leave her to go start some chaos,

But first get out of town.

What do you do with a drunken Amelia?

What do you do with a drunken Amelia?

What do you do with a drunken Amelia early in the morning?

Make her go defend Mazoku,

Make her go defend Mazoku,

Make her go defend Mazoku,

And record it for black mail…

What do you do with a drunken Filia?

What do you do with a drunken Filia?

What do you do with a drunken Filia early in the morning?

Make her think she slept with Xellos,

Make her think she slept with Xellos,

Make her think she slept with Xellos,

Then watch her kill the baka.

What do you do with a drunken Zell-y?

What do you do with a drunken Zell-y?

What do you do with a drunken Zell-y early in the morning?

…..

Actually… What WOULD you do with a drunken Zelgadis?


	4. Down In The Greater Inner World....

This Is Called…

**This Is Called…. Uhhh You're better off not knowing…**

By: Scott of Montague and his daughter, Lina Inverse the Dramata

(This is to the tune of the old 'Winnie the Pooh' series, the song it's based of off, 

'Down in the Hundred Acre Wood.' )

Down in the greater inner world,

Where Mazoku and Dragons play,

You'll find the enchanted dungeon world,

Of Gourry's mindless days….

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She ain't no fuzzy stuffed with fluff,

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She'll eat all the food in the town.

A Mazoku named Xellos is her friend,

And Amelia and little Zel.

Though if you call him that to his face,

He'll tell you to go to he - -

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She ain't no fuzzy stuffed with fluff,

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

Don't call her 'Dramata' to her face.

Zelgadis must be a masochist,

He's with that group all the time…

Amelia's a crazy justice freak,

Who's monologues end in rhyme.

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She ain't no fuzzy stuffed with fluff,

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She'll steal all the treasure in the town.

Naga dresses like a floozy,

And Filia drinks tea in a cup,

But going right back to Naga-San,

I wonder what holds them up…

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She ain't no fuzzy stuffed with fluff,

She's Lina the Mage, Lina the Mage,

She likes to cast Dragons Slaves.


End file.
